Diary of a Suddenly Overprotective Sister
by Volcanic Lily
Summary: "I know it makes no sense at all, but I still can't keep from feeling upset, even though Dan seems pretty happy."  Amy doesn't know how to handle the fact that her brother has his first crush.  One-shot.


**A/N: This is just a random one-shot brought on by a conversation with a friend about the fact that my brother will probably start liking girls soon. :( Sigh... (Disclaimer: Lily doesn't own The 39 Clues. But she _does_ own a brother that's not obsessed with girls. Yet...)**

Amy sat down at her desk, brushing a curtain of reddish-brown hair from her face. Heaving a sigh, she opened up her well-worn diary and picked up a pen to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_What is it they say, about people's thoughts getting untangled the best when they pass through the lips or the fingertips? Well, I don't think that talking to Dan about this would be the best idea, and anyone else would probably just think I was weird. So I'm writing it down instead._

_Well, I knew that this day was bound to come sooner or later. No, not the day we have to go fight the Vespers. I'm talking about a __different__ day I've been expecting._

_I'll just get it over with. Dan has his first crush. (Weren't expecting that, were you?) I know, I'm a little surprised, too. After all, he's always gone on and on about how "girls are gross" and "they have cooties" and "I'll __never__ like one of them!"_

_Then again, it shouldn't come as a shock. After all, he is twelve now. That's usually around the age that guys start liking girls, isn't it? (I'm not much of an expert on this sort of thing, obviously.)_

_I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over this. I mean, it's not like she's the most evil person on the planet or anything- that would be Isabel, and if Dan liked Isabel, then he would have even more issues than usual. Actually, this girl isn't quite that bad. I know her. She's pretty smart, polite, talented, and pretty (which is probably the main reason why my hormone-driven little brother likes her to begin with)._

_Okay, so I lied. I __do__ kind of know why I'm getting so worked up about Dan's crush. It's because- here it comes…_

_I, Amy Cahill, have turned into an overprotective sister. There, I said it. I have absolutely no reason to feel upset that Dan likes someone, but I do. It makes me feel sad and angry- and like kidnapping Dan and taking him to the other side of the world where she'll never be able to find him. (Oh, wait, she would. She is a Cahill, after all.)_

_Nellie would just tell me I'm overreacting. Fiske would probably just look awkward and not know what to say. And if I told Dan, he would probably just snap at me that I should stay out of his business._

_I just don't want him to get hurt. That is probably a somewhat irrational thought. Just because __I__ got hurt by my first crush doesn't mean that Dan will. In fact, when it comes to romance- don't tell him I said this- he probably has more sense than I did._

_And besides, why would he get hurt? All the Cahills are united now; there's no reason for us to be lying to each other and stabbing each other in the back anymore. (Or that's what I'm telling myself to try and talk myself into not worrying about him anymore.)_

_But I can't talk myself out of this just yet. Ever since I found out, it's been all I could think about- Dan likes her, __my__brother__ likes __her__. It's echoing in my head like a broken record. And I know it makes no sense at all, but I still can't keep from feeling upset, even though Dan seems pretty happy. (Actually, he's on the phone with her right now. They'll probably talk forever- or at least until Fiske or Nellie makes him get off because it's a school night.)_

_I hate that I want to burst into his room right now, snatch the phone out of his hands, and slam it down as hard as I can. I know that my friend Maria (whose brother is a year older than Dan) told me around this time last year that her brother had just started liking girls and that she was furious when she found out. But I never knew what she meant until now._

_Well, I have to go. Nellie just finished dinner. Hopefully, I'll feel better about this tomorrow._

_Amy_

As Amy put up her diary and stood up from her seat, Dan barged into her room- without knocking first, just like always. There was an oddly goofy grin on his face.

"Amy, guess what?" he exclaimed. "She said she thinks ninjas are kind of cool!"

Amy knew who "she" was. She tried to smile back at him as she mumbled, "Yeah, that's great…."

"Oh, and Nellie said to hurry up before the food gets cold," Dan added as an afterthought.

"Yeah. Okay."

As Amy descended the stairs to the dining room, she had to listen to more of Dan's excited chatter. Apparently, _she_ also hated Language Arts class, felt that Hannah Montana was overrated, and thought green eyes were cute.

Amy sighed deeply. No, it would take a lot more than a day for her to feel better about this.

**A/N: Sorry if Amy seems a bit OOC, but I seem to be a lot like her (when I'm not hyper, that is) and I know _I'd_ react this way. Sisterly instincts can do weird things to people.**

**By the way, don't ask who Dan's crush is. I wasn't 100% sure when I wrote this, so... I'll leave it to your imaginations. ;)**

**Anyway, please review. Criticism is okay with me, in case you don't know that yet. Hope you liked it!**

**~Lily**


End file.
